Sorrow
Sorrow is the thirteenth map in the Zombies series, and the second in the Dark Tears storyline. It is set in an unidentified area in Western Siberia. It follows the Celebrity Group after their escape from the Call of the Dead set. It features the return of the Major Easter Eggs, coming in the form of Corruption, which focuses on the Celebrity Group finding a method to escape. Story After freeing the original group, the Celebrity Group attempted to make some sort of fortification to hold out until they discovered a way of escape. Shortly after the rocket's impact with Earth, an earthquake changed the landscape of Europe and Northern Asia, building a (albeit unsafe) bridge to the Submarine which guided them to save the original group. They managed to work the Submarine, but had to stop as the river it was on stopped near a camp. The Celebrity group, haven escaped the wrath of George A. Romero, inhabited the houses. Unfortunatley, Sarah Michelle Gellar discovered the Canteen, and the lock on a basement door snapped from the sudden rise in heat when she turned on the heating systems. Zombies began pouring out. Grabbing the weapons they found around the map, the Celebrity Group prepared to do battle once more. Overview The map is fairly large, but is quite cramped at times due to the layout of the buildings. The game starts in the Canteen, which becomes a vital asset throughout the game. Zombies from the sorrounding Woods are the primary enemy. However, a new enemy known as the Camper Zombie appears. They are the inhabitants of the camp but succumbed to Element 115 under unknown circumstances and locked themselves away in the Canteen. The only difference is their winter attire, aswell as the fact that they move slightly faster than normal Zombies and do less damage. Due to their attire, and the fact that they were in the Canteen, they warm players up when they hit them. A new feature of the map is the fog. While previously featured in Call of the Dead, the fog now brings a snowstorm with it, causing the freezing effect as if the group is standing in water. It takes several minutes of exposure to be frozen, but freezing instantly kills the player. Heat is easy to obtain. Heat can be obtained by being hit by a Camper Zombie, or by walking into the Canteen for enough time for the ice to fade. A new Perk System, Frozen Perk Beverages is introduced. They are the normal Perk-A-Colas, but are chilled and so their effects have been altered depending on the perk. All perks return, and a new one known as Endurance Vodka is introduced. Endurance Vodka allows players to take 50% less frozen effect and 50% less Zombie damage, but it diminishes by 10% each hit, and has a 3 minute recharge. The Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Ray Gun and V-R11 return. All have been adapted to the cold, and have different effects: *Wunderwaffe DG-2: Freezes a single Zombie upon contact, but once another Zombie touches the ice, it explodes, spreading the lightning out like normal with a new chilled effect. *Monkey Bomb: Will now explode, freezing all of the Zombies. Walking into them shatters them, which is a cosmetic effect. *Ray Gun: Now shoots blue bullets, and splits Zombies in half upon a kill. *V-R11: Zombies will now resemble a human version of their model, and the humans will act as NPC allies (much similair to Edwin Groph and Daniel Schuster). They will die instead of going down. Musical Easter Eggs *In The End *Hung Up *Bring Me To Life *It's a Kind of Magic *We Didn't Start the Fire *Jump *Dance In The Dark *Speechless (Console Commands only) Features *New Ice and Heat system *Updated perks, coming in the form of Frozen Perk Beverages *A new perk, Endurance Vodka *Old Wonder Weapons updated *The Camper Zombie enemy. Trivia *Sorrow is usually a term for mourning or the feeling used to induce crying. It is a sub-feeling of Sadness, just like all the other map names in Dark Tears. Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Maps Category:Sorrow